FALL Sherlock
by Destiel21
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective of Scotland Yard. Now Sherlock doesn't have many feelings, nor does he share them, and most of his emotions are not those of the positive side. Something is going to change that. Someone is going to change that. Sherlock is going to meet a girl. Not just any girl though. A princess.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Auntie!" I shrieked. Quickly, I ran over to where my Aunt Joanne was lying on the floor. I kneeled down, ignoring the fact that my knees were in a pool of blood.

"Auntie! Stay with me! Please! Help is on the way. Just stay with me!" I grabbed her hand and held it tight, thinking that maybe she won't slip away if I held her. "Look at me, Aurora." She murmured just above a whisper. I leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

"Aurora. Beautiful Aurora. You will take the throne. You will rule this country, and you will be great at it. Do it. For me. I love you, Aurora. I'll make sure to say hello to your parents. Take the thro-" she was gasping roughly. Her slight grip on my hand loosened and her breathing slowed extremely fast. Soon, her breathing ceased all together.

"Auntie?" I whispered. "Auntie?!" I said quite a bit louder. I was sobbing loudly and calling for help. "Guards! Maids! Police! Anyone! Help!" My mind was racing, the thought of what just occurred in front of me. Who did this? Who would do anything like this? What sick bastard felt the need to shoot my aunt? MY aunt. Now she's gone.

My aunt is dead.

**SHERLOCK POV**

What was that blasted noise. Ringing? This early in the morn. I answered the text. "Sherlock. New case. Extremely important. Hurry." Simpleminded Lestrade. Most likely it's just another homicide that the police are far too indolent to solve. That's what it is most of the time.

Someone dies, the Scotland Yard are too lazy to solve it, they call me in and I solve it in a minute. Ridiculous.

Finally, I decided to reply, "Anon."

Might as well rack his excuse for a brain this early in the morning. Though, having a case this week would surly help my current state of boredom. John has been on leave for about a week now, and this loneliness is getting to me. I've used more and more nicotine patches each day, plus, I've spent more time with my bothersome brother and Mrs. Hudson. Usually it's just John and I solving cases or sitting around doing nothing important.

I'm still going to have to go help the police; apparently they can't solve this without me.

Once I had arrived, Lestrade ushered me inside and into his office. He 'welcomed' me, "Sherlock, it's early. Don't get on my nerves. There's a huge case that we need all the assistance we can get," So they don't necessarily need my help. "and you are one of our most, dare I say it, helpful communications." The annoyance in his voice at the word "helpful" implies that he does not enjoy describing me as that. Great to know how they think of me around here. The relationships is likewise anyways.

I put that aside and let my brain scatter around at the possibilities of the case. Significant robbery? Suicide? Terrifying murder? Threats to high rank people? Come on, Lestrade! Spill it already.

"The Q- Q-Queen has been shot and killed," he stuttered. "Her niece, who is also the princess, is still there. They're relying on us to catch the killer before he goes after the princess."

I've been to Buckingham many times, but never had the visits been about the Queen, or affected the Queen in any way. Now, her majesty's niece must serve alone.

Swiftly, I turned and walked away. "Where are you going? Sherlock!" Lestrade can be quite thick sometimes. "Well, are we not going to go to the crime scene?" I questioned. "Oh! Yes! Come along then." He walked out the door and out onto the streets below.

We had arrived at Buckingham Palace rather quickly. A flood of guards and high rank government surrounded the building and were filtering in and out the large doors. Lestrade got out of the vehicle quickly, an amazed look on his face. The Palace was one destination. That I have been to many times before. Once, I arrived naked and wrapped in a sheet because I was clearly unamused with the situation. Mycroft, my brother, escorted me forcefully.

I wandered for a moment, taking in the surroundings, and then I saw her. The princess. She was beautiful. Surely she must have a husband. She wouldn't be taking the throne if she didn't have a spouse. They wouldn't expect a petite woman like herself to rule over a whole country alone.

I've never felt this way towards anyone... My even John, my closest friend. In the simplest terms, I felt warm and fuzzy and surprised inside. I couldn't stop staring. Why couldn't I stop staring? She was just too beautiful not to notice.

The officer I questioning her was making her cry even harder. It may have just been the questions, but she was crying significantly harder with each passing minute. "Sherlock, go check on the princess and then investigate the scene with the details she may give you. Be careful though, he's been extremely shaky." Lestrade ordered. I nodded and worked my way towards the small woman sitting on the boot of the police car.

"Excuse me, I was ordered to check up with the princess." I identified to the other officer whom was not familiar to me. Without a fuss the other officer left.

"Hello, princess." She nodded in reply. "Hello. And your name is?" I shook her hand in greeting, "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." Her eyes shot up into, what felt like, a stare into my soul. "Like the book?" I raise an eyebrow, "I'm not aware of a book titled that." A nod was sent my way and I continued with the investigation.

No significant details were given to me from the princess, also known as Aurora. She simply told me that her aunt and her were having a cup of tea when a shot sounded and a bullet pierced the Queen's left shoulder. The bullet pierced her lungs and her breathing slowly decreased and stopped. All of these details were already made apparent to the squad.

"Any other details that could be important to the case or to the Queen? Aurora, you have to share. Even if you don't think anything connects, you have to share." I enforced. "I was supposed to be married to another royal, but he despised my aunt. He ended up marrying another woman a few years ago, he still hates me and my close family. He could have something to do with it." Finally, some important information. "And what is this royal's full name?" She answered unsteadily,

"Prince William Mountbatten-Windsor."

**Author's Note**

Hi. Do you guys like it so far? Keep in mind that I'm in seventh grade so Sherlock's ultimate vocabulary is going to be tough for me to replicate.

Sherlock... Warm and fuzzy... What the hell is this? I know!

Prince William is being a douchebag in this story (not that I don't like Prince William. I totally love William and Kate, and he's not one of those jerks in real life.)

Please review of what you think.

Thanks! I promise to update as soon as possible. I have school and such going on. I'm on April vacation next week soooooooo... Ya!

~Katie


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prince William. As in THE Prince William, recently married to the Duchess Kate. Interesting. He details given to me from princess Aurora are exceptionally important in this case. Until I can further verify these details, they're staying on the down low.

After the news, princess Aurora told me that William was set to take the throne from her aunt once the Queen passed or passed down the throne. Aurora's mother became aware that Aurora was eligible for the throne after partaking in a family tree program. Aurora came at the young age of 18 and prepared for ruling and is now going to rule. William was meant to be married to Aurora, even if they are distantly related. The most plausible scenario is that William became jealous of Aurora for taking the throne from him so set out to dispose of her life. "His aim must have been affected in some way so my aunt was shot, not me." Aurora shook at the thought.

"Stay calm. I have to check with the others and the crime scene. Stay here until they give you notice that you can leave." I set my hand on her's for reassurance. "What exactly do you do? I don't see a badge. Are you a fake?!" She began breathing heavily. "No, no, no! It's okay. I'm a detective. The police here are lazy and don't have the IQ to solve any of these more significant cases." She laughed at my incredibly acurate description. "I have to go now. Stay here, the paramedics are probably going to check on you again. Listen, if you need any help I'm here."

I wrote my address down a piece of paper and headed to the scene. Although I tried to concentrate on the crime, my thoughts were roaming elsewhere. How come I had suddenly become more compassionate to a victim? Usually I listen to details and get on my way to solve the situation in a minute. None of the other officers were aware of my actions, thankfully, and I do not plan on informing any of them of it.

The scene was secluded to a seven foot perimeter. The victim, in this case the Queen, was slumped on the ground with a small puddle of blood surrounding her left shoulder. Looking straight on, the bullet hole was clearly visible. "Terrible tragedy we have here." Lestrade muttered from beside me. I waved off his comment and turned my thoughts away from Aurora and to the crime.

The bullet had come from from the east direction and pierced the window with clear accuracy. It was a 7 mm round matching that of a Winchester Short Magnum. This discovery was not yet known to Scotland Yard, seeing that they are not familiar with many firearms unless they scan the bullet. I kept to myself of these details.

With everyone rushing about around me, it was difficult to concentrate. "Mind palace. Mind palace. Mind palace." The constant mutters came out of my mouth quietly.

"Access denied." I could imagine the stereotypical machine woman's voice declining my request. Attempting to enter my safe haven, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

Again, no success. "Access denied."

I concentrated all of my thoughts on my vision of the "thought palace" in my mind. Clear your mind, think of the heaven for your thoughts.

"Access denied."

Clear your mind, Sherlock. The great superior Sherlock Holmes will not fall to a imaginary voice lock. Clear the mind.

Aurora.

No! Clear. The. Mind.

...

Aurora.

Dammit.

The thought from the previous hour came flooding back. Aurora. Aurora. Aurora. It was impossible to drill her presence from my mind. It was always there: always echoing in my conscience, always showing up in the corners of my mind, always showing an image of her. Aurora, the girl I felt compassion for. Aurora, the woman whom I changed momentarily for. One question was on my mind. One particular question.

Why?

**AURORA POV**

"Princess, you are free to go." The paramedic confirmed and wandered off to one of the many vehicles that now surrounded the palace. News reporters, police, secret government agencies... Every important or informational person in this country was here. The flood of reporters trying to get at me were shoved off by my guards as I shifted up from the back of the car and towards my limousine.

The thought of one officer- or at least I think he was an officer- came parading back into my awareness. Once person here has shown true compassion and sympathy for me. Plus, it wasn't just because I'm the princess of England. One person. Sherlock Holmes, the fictional character. I felt the need to ask him a question, but I kept to myself- seeing he was a detective and all.

Where was his Watson?

From what I have read of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's fantastic stories, Watson is never too far from Mr. Holmes. "Princess?" Charles, one of the only guards that is my age, looked at me and then towards the open door. Obviously, I had been deep in thought or distracted. "Sorry, Charlie." I quickly knuckle bumped him on the down low. Nobody, not even my family, knows about our secret friendship.

Once inside the vehicle safely, I turned my thoughts back to Sherlock and John.

Sherlock had given me his address. Maybe he trusted me... Our ages couldn't have been too far off. I being 23, he couldn't have been much older. Possibly 26 or 27 years of age. He was police, so I guess he was qualified as a person to explain tragedies to, like a therapist.

This was the least of my worries though. My aunt, the Queen, being shot dead in the safety of the heavily guarded and monitored palace was my main focus. I am a definite target now. If the killer can strike once, he can strike again. Especially if it's William.

The grudge he holds against both myself and Aunt Joanne is infuriating. Simply because I took over the "dynasty", as my aunt sometimes called it. It's ridiculous.

He is like a little hormonal girl. Acting like he's on his man-period because he didn't get to claim his precious throne.

Sorry if I don't sound like a princess, I'm young(ish) and raging in my thoughts. DONT JUDGE ME!

The worries of being a target were starting to sink in. What if it wasn't William? A whole different situation. Someone who could possibly NOT be a royal breaking into the palace grounds and trying to kill me. He could be a spy! Or, what if they're not even a guy. A woman could be targeting the royal family and nobody is aware.

"Driver!"

He looked into the rear view mirror and nodded. I glanced down at the slip in my hand and spoke,

"221B Baker Street. Immediately."

**Author's Note**

Hi. To start off, I am having Sherlock be younger than he is portrayed on the show. He is meant to be in his mid 30s to early 40s, depends on what website you check.

In order to properly portray Aurora, I must adjust the age. Please bear with me, he is still the same Sherlock Holmes from the show (just younger).

EVERYTHING stays the same except that. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Scotland Yard. They stay their same old selves.

So to clear up:

Sherlock- 26 years old

John- 28 years old

Aurora- 23 years old

Everyone else is the same age

Sorry if this note was a little long, I just need to make that clear so I don't have many questions from any of those awesome people who are actually reading this.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

FAVORITE!

VOTE!

REVIEW!

~Katie


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure madam?" My driver asked. "Are you questioning me, your soon to be Queen? Please follow my directions." Being superior to some people was actually quite enjoyable. He mumbled a "yes" and continued on driving.

I had dazed into the world of my cellphone until the driver informed me that we had arrived, "221B Baker Street."

"Thank you. No need to wait, go back to the palace or something. I'll call when I need to be taken back." I waved him off and headed up to the door. Before knocking I took in the flat.

The door was not exactly on the welcoming side, more or less is was dark and private looking. The hollow black of the door was embellished with gold lettering with the description "221B" in a medium print. The surrounding building was brick and dark.

When I knocked, there were some noises from behind the door. An older woman appeared at the threshold with a confused smile on her face. Her smile turned to an extremely shocked face. "Are you the princess?" The woman asked calmly. I nodded unsteadily. Apparently my dark glasses and hood did not hide my appearance very well. At the palace I was wearing a black skirt and a plain white tee since I had no official business to deal with for the day. At least I didn't until all of this happened.

"Please keep quiet. I'm sure you've heard about what happened earlier today, and is rather stay on the down low." She nodded quickly and ushered me in. "I'm dearly sorry for your loss. Why are you here princess?"

"Please, call me Aurora or Rory. Is this the residence of a Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" I asked. This woman must have been his mother or something.

"Sherlock? Yes, his flat is upstairs. I'm Mrs. Hudson, the landlord. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here for Sherlock? He doesn't get many visitors, especially those of the opposite gender." I laughed. Someone as nice as Sherlock not getting any visitors? That's really queer.

"He had questioned me this morning at the crime scene and said that if I needed anything to come here. I didn't know if he had any roommates or someone who could tell him I came." She smiled once again and directed for me to follow her. I did as told and ended easing up the dim staircase.

"Make yourself at home. Be aware that there are a few odd knick-knacks and objects in here. Don't be frightened if you find a severed hand or a human head in the freezer. Sherlock is quite an odd fellow, I'm surprised John can put up with him."

Human body parts? I beginning to question in if I should trust Sherlock. The last sentence caught my attention greatly. John? As in John Watson? As in the sidekick of Sherlock Holmes?

I needed to know. "John?" Mrs. Hudson nodded, "Yes. John Watson. He is Sherlock's flatmate and really the only person he trusts. About a week ago, John left on holiday to get away from the rumors of him and Sherlock."

Though I felt like I was prying, I continued asking. "Rumors? Of what?" A sigh escaped her lips. "Many people who know John and Sherlock, and know how close they are, believe they are... Um... Gay. It is completely untrue, but a lot of people are convinced they are. Listen, I'll be right downstairs if you need anything." A welcoming smile came along with a point down the stairs. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. I'm not going to stay for very long though."

That woman smiles a lot.

A quiet hum filled the room as I looked around from my seat on the couch. The room was a lot like the whole apartment itself: dark, cluttered, separated. I could see what Mrs. Hudson meant by odd things filling the space.

Thirty minutes had past, so I decided to leave a note and head out. Quickly, I found a piece of scrap paper and a pen and scribbled down a message:

'Hello. I decided to drop by (even if I wasn't expecting you to be at the address). Cluttered and dark... What every person dreams of in a home! Get in contact with me. -Aurora

P.S. Don't think of me as the princess. Just call me Aurora, or Rory, and talk to me like I am one if your friends. I'm on high alert since what occurred this morning.'

My phone number followed the P.S. of the memo and I left the note on the table. He'll see it surely.

I sent a knock on Mrs. Hudson's door on the main floor. She answered and I quickly said my thank you and goodbye. The driver arrived within a minute of me calling him. Now that's good service.

Hopefully Sherlock will get my note. Surely he will.

**SHERLOCK POV**

Home. Quiet. Nobody to bother me. Finally, home! The police had finished up for the day at the scene. Everyone had filtered out, with the exception of some news reporters. The room with the body was blocked off and the body was taken to the lab for an autopsy and the such.

The minute I opened the door, Mrs. Hudson came up to me. "Sherlock. You had a visitor today," She smirked. "And it was a girl." I remained composed, even if I could already guess who it was. "Interesting. I'm heading up. Have a good night." As soon as Mrs. Hudson had left, I headed upstairs and into my flat.

From what I've recently obtained from Aurora, she's a smart person. A high roll Oxford student who is smart enough to be trusted with ruling a country by herself. She surely left a notice of her company.

Note. A note. Where could she had put it? Note. Aha! The note was on the table. I had expected it to be more hidden and not in plain sight.

"Hello. I decided to drop by (even if I wasn't expecting you to be at the address). Cluttered and dark... What every person dreams of in a home! Get in contact with me. -Aurora

P.S. Don't think of me as the princess. Just call me Aurora, or Rory, and talk to me like I am one if your friends. I'm on high alert since what occurred this morning."

Her writing was exceptionally neat and loopy. I liked looking at it, the delicate hand was soothing to my eyes. My phone was soon in my hand and I was texting away to the given number.

Whilst texting, I continued to glance at the aforementioned note. "I am just one of your friends" kept appearing before my eyes.

Friends? Do I have friends? I have John. And Molly. And I guess Mrs. Hudson. Would they be considered my friends? I am sometimes quite rude to them, I barely notice when I am.

Why would Aurora consider me her friend? I had only given her my address to be nice, right?

My mind was bursting with questions. I declined the idea of contacting her straight away. My brain needed to straighten out. A walk. I would take a nice walk to clear my mind. A nice long walk around late night London.

My attitude is changing, I can feel it.

**Author's Note**

Sorry if you think the chapter is kind of short. I thought that ending it with Sherlock's thoughts about the change was good.

FAN!

VOTE!

COMMENT!

~Katie


End file.
